5cream: The Next Chapter
by When You're Gone
Summary: <html><head></head>Scream 5. The killer is back, and this time, he's taking no prisoners. Sidney, Gale, Dewey and the latest victim, Sabrina, must figure out how to stop him, before it's too late. Please R and R.</html>


**5cream (Scream 5)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Scream franchise. However, I do own the characters that I added in, and I own this story so no stealing, thank you :) please rate and review :P**

Chapter 1 – Sabrina

I don't like sitting in Ella's house when she's not here. It makes me feel awkward, and her little sister isn't the nicest of house guests, especially when said little sister is idly twiddling her fingers next to me on the sofa in the lounge, waiting for Ella to come home because she wants to go out.

"I can wait here, if you want. You don't have to wait with me," I say tactfully, and Nora glares at me, her tiny little glasses steaming up over her dark brown eyes. She looks nothing like Ella. One's dark and the other's light. Sadly, the darkness doesn't work in Nora's favour.

"I can stay," she whispers, slightly menacingly. Everything Nora says to me is fierce and creepy. I look away from her again and I can feel her stalker-like gaze on my back. I can hear her edge further away from me on the couch, and she mutters under her breath. "Ella will be back soon."

"Okay," I mouth, and she stands up slowly, eyes following mine. She tiptoes out into the hall, when I hear a loud crash of screams through the front door.

"Ohmigod, Sabrina's gonna be here soon and I'm not ready…" my best friend – although sometimes I forget why – Ella cries, dancing her way into the living room. She stops when she sees me, and bites her lip. "Brina, I'm sorry, I lost track of time and there was these shoes, see?"

She holds up her foot to me, revealing her little red shoes, just like the ones from _Wizard of Oz. _She squeals excitedly when I nod in approval.

"For those shoes, you are forgiven," I giggle, and I hear the door slam shut. Nora must have left.

I look around for safety, in case someone is listening and then I lean forward into Ella. "By the way, El, your sister can be really weird sometimes," I whisper, and Ella flops beside me on the sofa, sighing bitterly.

"Uh, she's such a freak!" she moans, turning her head to face me. "I mean, you think your sister's annoying? Try _living _with mine. All she ever does is sit in her room reading her stupid crime stories that are all so stupid, all the exact same, and when she does come out, it's to go to the library to read more! She never goes to parties and she has, like, no friends. Even my mom thinks she's weird!"

I smile sympathetically. I have a sister too, Lauren, but she's away studying at university right now, so I barely see her. Even when I do, like once a year, she's a real pain in the ass. I turn away from Ella and reach into my bag beside the arm of the chair. "Guess what I brought?" I ask, and her eyes light up.

"_Stab 4? _The greatest _Stab _movie of all time?" she smiles, bouncing up and down. "You didn't!"

"No, I didn't actually," I say, feeling foolish for letting her guess. "Actually, it's the third one, but that's pretty good too!" She rolls her eyes.

"I guess, but still…that's the one we'll get for next time," she smiles and she snatches the DVD from me. She puts it in her player and skips all the adverts with the remote, pressing play when it comes to it. The first scene starts like all the others; two girls sitting watching a horror together, not knowing that they're about to become the movie.

Ella nudges me. "Just like us, eh Brina?" she giggles, and I push her away. Unlike most people, I am truly terrified of the _Stab _movies, because I know that they could really happen and that it did, right here, in Woodsboro, not that long ago.

Sidney Prescott. Everyone knew that name in this town. Hell, everyone knew in the world knew that name. But none more than me. Growing up, while everyone was worshipping Madonna or crushing on Johnny Depp, I was obsessed with Sidney Prescott and her stories. I mean, someone who can sing an auto-tuned song has nothing on someone who fought off different killers four times, and not dying once. That's pretty amazing, I think. I just have no idea what I would do if that happened to me.

"This is the part!" Ella squeaks, and I shush her. The girl's phone is ringing. We all know what happens next.

That's when Ella's phone rings.

I scream stupidly, and Ella laughs. "Shut up, it'll be Aiden," she chuckles, and she answers. "Hey baby, what's up?" she asks, while I try to concentrate on the film. I can see Ella out the corner of my eye. She looks confused. "Sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend. I think you have the wrong number." She pauses' I assume the other person is talking. "No worries," she smiles, and she hangs up.

I raise my eyes at her and she laughs. "Wrong number," she shrugs, and she turns her head to watch the movie. Suddenly, my cell phone rings. I jump a little, and almost don't answer it when I see that it says "Unknown."

"He-hello," I stutter, hands shaking; Ella doesn't notice.

"Is this Sabrina?" a soft, raspy, somewhat dark voice whispers on the other end. A voice all too familiar to me. I bite my lip.

"Uh…no, you have the wrong number," I lie tactfully, and that makes Ella turn.

"Who is it," she mouths.

"This _is _Sabrina, I know it is, because I can see you," the voice titters, and my heart skips a beat. It's like being in a _Stab _movie, something I know is real, but never thought it would happen to me.

"You're looking at me, huh? Another prank on the anniversary, hmm? Wow, so original," I try to laugh convincingly. "It's been, like, eleven years today, and you're pretending to be Ghostface of scare me, huh? It's not gonna work you know."

"I can see you, Brina," the voice seethes, a little too menacingly to be just a joke. "I can see you, because I know that you're sitting in Ella Brown's house, watching _Stab 3, _even though she wanted _Stab 4. _Personally, I think three is better." I freeze there, while Ella glares at me.

"How did you know?" I whisper, barely loud enough to hear.

"Because I'm in the house," the voice cackles and the line goes dead.

I jump up off the couch, and throw my cell phone to the ground in disgust. "Brina, what is it? Who was that?" Ella asks, getting up too.

"It was Ghostface, it was…it was the Ghostface of this year…" I breathe, barely making any noise at all. Ella glares at me, flopping back onto the couch again.

"Don't be a dumb fuck, Sabrina," she laughs, grabbing the remote and turning the TV up. "It's the anniversary of the Woodsboro murders, you idiot. I've had four prank calls already, it's not real."

"But…but that was, I swear," I insist. "He knew exactly where I was, in your house, watching _Stab 3. _How else would he know that?"

"Maybe he just guessed and got lucky. Who cares? It's probably Craig or Samantha trying to be funny, but it ain't working. Come on and watch your movie," she smiles, and she stares blankly at the film. "Tell me again; which one dies?"

"Both," I whisper, my mind not at rest. Idly, I walk out of the room and go into her kitchen. It's empty, just pots and pans like usual, but I still look around in the cupboards and even in the drawers, in case there was maybe a knife or some sort of clue that the killer was or is here. Nothing.

The only other place is upstairs, and I'm about to go up when Ella shouts from the living room, "Brina! Your phone's ringing! And also, the big-breasted blonde bitch in this, is that that Sarah Jessica Parker?"

"Sarah Michelle Geller is who you're thinking of, and no, it's not her," I reply, entering the room, and then I drop my gaze to the vibrating phone on the floor. "I don't think I should answer it," I mutter.

"You are such a little pussy!" Ella laughs, and she picks up my cell phone and presses loudspeaker. "Hello, Ghostface," she mocks in a deep, daft imitation of the killer. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Who is this?" asks the familiar, creepy voice, causing me to break out in sweat.

"This is the helpless little slut and friend, who is this?" Ella chuckles.

"Stop it," I half scream, half whisper, but Ella just gives me the "thumbs up" sign.

"This is the creepy serial killer stalking his first victim," the voice answers, and Ella giggles like a little schoolgirl.

"Are you in the house, creepy killer?" she asks sweetly, like one of those girls you see in school with the obvious hair extensions and breast implants that "daddy" bought them. "Are you going to kill me, horrible killer?"

"Maybe, if you do the dumb blonde horror chick thing and go upstairs," the voice laughs. I take a few steps back, as though he's about to jump out the phone. Ella picks it up and heads to the door, still playing the fool.

"Maybe I will," she titters, and she exists, me following quickly behind. I stop at the stairs, Ella making her way up them.

"Ella, don't," I try to say, but she just glares at me.

"It's a _joke_," she mouths at me, and she scurries upstairs, still talking to the random stranger, someone too strange for me to like. I stand there for a few minutes, expecting to hear a fake scream or something, but it's silent upstairs.

"Ella?" I call from the bottom step. "Ella! Come on, this is _not _funny!" No answer. I bite my lip in angst, and look up at her narrow staircase. "Ella, are you alright?" I edge towards the first step, desperate not to go up them.

Suddenly, there's a loud banging noise from upstairs, and I scream and rush towards the front door, opening it widely and slamming it behind me. It occurs to me that it could have been anything making the noise, but I run anyway, shouting. A car full of college students passes me, most looking drunk, and I shout to them.

"Please, please help me!"

The oldest looking one, a girl with red hair and squinty eyes flings her empty beer bottle at me. "Wha…what's your favourite…s-scary movie?" she slurs, and all of her drunken friends laugh and they speed off. That leaves me, still screaming, running down the block when I see a cop car. As it drives past, the windows roll down.

"You should be inside, girly," a random cop cries out. "It's dangerous for young teens to be out at this time of year."

"But…my friend…we got a phone call…" I pant, but the cop just shakes his head.

"Pranks, love," he mutters. "Go back inside." He speeds off, and I slowly retreat back to Ella's house. The door is still wide open, and I slowly enter, heart thumping wildly against my chest. My phone is on the table and I still can't breathe. When I look at it, I have one new message. I open it with ease. It's a picture. A picture of Ella.

A dead Ella.

I scream when I see her full body shot, blood everywhere, her insides stretched across the floor. Underneath, a little caption read, "A little preview, Brina."

That's when I see the cloaked, black figure at the top of the stairs. I scream and drop my phone running as this Ghostface chases me out of the house with that sick, twisted knife that always gets me when I see it in the movies. "Help!" I cry, but no one stops. I know why; it's the anniversary. They'll be kids running about like mad, being chased by "Ghostface" but none will be as scary as this.

_I'm gonna die tonight, just like all the others, _I think, still running. I'm getting slower against my will. The killer just gets faster until he grabs my arm and pulls me down. I searing pain shoots through my torso and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm being carried away on a stretcher into the back of an ambulance. I shut my eyes and try to block out the flashing lights of the cameras facing me. The news has already found out.<p>

"She's awake," someone shouts, and suddenly a large hoard of people surrounds me.

"Give us some space, some space please!" a paramedic shouts, but no one cares, they just push in harder.

"Sabrina! Sabrina Calloway! Can you tell the local news how you escaped the killer?" someone else yells, but by this time I'm already in the back of the ambulance, and it's speeding away. There are two paramedics with me, putting some pressure on my wounds. There's already bandages wrapped around it. It doesn't hurt as much now. There's also a cop in the ambulance, a dopey-in-a-good way man with a thick moustache. He smiles sweetly at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks, twiddling his thumbs.

"What…what happened to me?" I ask, everything in my mind going hazy all of a sudden. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sheriff Dewey Riley, Sabrina," he says, and that's when I place his face. Close friend of Sidney Prescott. I stare at him blankly. "You were stabbed, Sabrina," he adds.

"Please, just call me Brina," I whisper, things going slightly blurry. "Who stabbed me? Why? Is Ella okay?"

Sheriff Dewey looks down, not meeting my gaze. "Brina," he puts emphasises my nickname, "Ella Brown is dead."

I burst into tears, while the paramedics sat there in an awkward silence. "It's all my fault!" I scream, trying to lift my arms to wipe my tears. I'm not strong enough, so one of the paramedics does it for me. I look Sheriff Dewey in the eye. "It's all my fault."

"It's not, I promise you," he says, unconvincingly.

"It is, it is!" I sob, getting all het up.

"Calm it, sweetie, getting like that won't be good for you in your condition," the other paramedic soothes, but I don't care.

"It has to be my fault," I whisper, "because the killer didn't actually want to kill Ella. He was looking for me."


End file.
